


Worthy of Worry

by b0o



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, Poison, Whump, bird god being worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horus is shown that any concerns he has over Bek's mortality is completely warranted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy of Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just really like this pair. Need me some angst.

Light seeped in through the window of an empty house that Bek had hidden in during the chase and he forced himself to take steady breaths while he had time.

Pressing his back closer to the wall he waited until the familiar sound of metal wings passed by before sprinting the way he had just come from.

He couldn’t help but tempt fate when he went to the roofs and jumped from one to another, he stifled a chuckle when he heard the god continue without noticing him.

Urging his legs to go faster he saw a building that had what looked like footholds to help him get to the top, he slowed when he saw the cracks in the jutted out stone and wondered briefly if it would hold his weight.

Throwing the bones he leaped and scrambled to get his footing before speedily scaling the wall. He had almost reached the top, which was admitting higher than he first expected, and was straining to reach another hold when his current one broke under the abuse.

Flailing desperately he was helpless against gravity and was fell backwards with a shout, he was only in in freefall for a few seconds before large arms wrapped around him and brought him close to an armored chest.

Typically when he was caught it meant that Bek would be whisked through the air at high speed with some twists and turns in the flight.

Horus wouldn’t stop or slow down until the mortal was wrapped around him tightly, breathless. This time however the god took him back to the palace at a reasonable speed and held him in a tight grip.

Bek was confused by the change of attitude but after seeing how tense the god looked he stayed quite until they reached the balcony. After gently depositing his lover onto the floor he changed back to his human form and stared down at smaller man.

“That was dangerous.” His tone was light but held undertones of concern. Hearing the reason behind the odd actions caused Bek to chuckle and after seeing that the god was serious he quickly became confused.

“What? The scaling trick? Yeah it didn’t work the way I wanted but we both know I've done way worse stuff in terms of risk. Like stealing back your eye for example.”

Horus seemed at a lost with how to respond for a few moments, “that was different. If you got hurt now for no reason other than your stubbornness it would be, well worse.”

While that was true Horus couldn’t stop the images of catching Bek and bringing him to safety only to then have to carry his lifeless body to rest beside Zaya. Ra had brought them back but he knew that it would be the first and last time for his grandfather to bestow that kindness.

During their journey together Horus would admit that he did forget how fragile his companion was but now it seemed to glare at him in the face. Bek recognized the look on his face and reached out to take his hand, “I’m ok Horus, really. No broken bones, no scratches, not even a bruise anywhere. You don’t have to be so worried about me all the time, I’ve managed so far on my own.”

Horus smiled and leaned down to kiss him, “while that is true I don’t think there will ever be a time when I don’t worry about you.” There were many gods and mortals alike who didn’t approve of Bek’s position as royal adviser and his less mentioned positioned of the royal consort.

Assassination attempts had already been made but Bek was determined to handle them on his own, well he did often recruit Zaya and sometimes Hathor to his aid, and not concern the king unless it proved to be too much for any of them.

When a large hand found its way on his back he threaded his fingers through the gods’ hair and gave a sharp tug. He received the reaction he wanted when he was pushed down, never hard or fast enough to do any damage, and his hands were brought over his head.

*************************************************************************************

 

When he awoke later that day he frowned when he saw it was dark out and silently cursed the god for letting him sleep when he there as a meeting. Getting out of the large bed always proved to be an interesting task that was made worse by the soreness in his lower back but he always managed.

Once down he quickly fetched his discarded clothes, letting out a relieved sigh when seeing none were ripped, and after properly dressing he stalked through the halls.

A shadow in the corner of his eye seemed to jump and instantly he was on high alert, when he heard retreating footsteps he followed. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the would be assailant break out into a sprint upon seeing him and Bek followed closely.

He followed him until they had reached an unfamiliar part of town when the first stopped and spun around to face Bek, “a human is not worthy of a god.”

Bek couldn’t help but laugh at that and how many people here seemed to believe something similar, it made sense that an arrogant god would think that but when it came from a human it was just funny.

The outburst clearly confused the other before they scowled and pulled out a knife, “your disrespect must be stopped.” Bek stopped laughing but kept a smile when he saw the knife, his eyebrows rose and he threw up his hands. “Oh no, a knife. Whatever shall I do?”

He almost missed the way the assassins eyes darted behind him and on instinct jumped right. The arrow from the second attacker grazed his bicep and immediately the area around the wound burned fiercely.

Crying out he slapped a hand over it and stepped back from a wide swipe, his chest seemed to burst into fire from where the blade had made contact with the skin. He broke out into a run, if he could get to a more populated area then it would be easier to lose them.

Bek’s vision doubled and he felt his heart beat to rapidly in his chest. ‘Poison, they planned an ambush and used poison.’ The thought caused him to shiver and he noticed numbly he was already shaking slightly.

Rounding a corner he thought he heard the silky voice of Hathor and ran blindly toward it, he was greeted with the love goddess and Zaya on an evening stroll hoping to have some alone time together.

Zaya’s face upon seeing him quickly morphed form one of shock to one of horror as he collapsed in front of them. Running over she turned him on his back and her eyes were immediately drawn to blood coming from his nose and mouth, swiping some away she looked closer and discovered that it was black and tar like in appearance and texture.

He was removed from her arms by Hathor who looked like she was ready to tear the nearest person limb from limb. “Stay close.”

She might not have been running but Zaya still found it hard to keep up, she glanced over her shoulder half expecting to see whoever did this to him following them.

They weren’t very far from the palace but to Hathor it was taking too long, she debated if she should just pick up Zaya and run but the fear of dropping either of them had her voting against the idea.

Finally they made it to the palace and Hathor went straight to the healer’s room, which was pretty much for the humans, while Zaya went to find Horus.

She stood in front of the door and couldn’t stop the fear when thinking of what the gods reaction would be, opening it she saw Horus and a few other gods who stopped talking as soon as she entered.

Horus took in her pale, sweaty face and stood, “what happened.” His voice didn’t betray the worry worming into his heart but his eyes did.

“It’s Bek my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Horus is gonna be pissed.


End file.
